


[1110二进制]绝对占有

by Mibread



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), 神秘博士
Genre: Aliens, Bare - Freeform, Cyber Doctor - Freeform, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fanfic, Fluff/Fluffy, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, S03E08 Human Nature, S07E12 Nightmare in Silver, Sex in a TARDIS, Slash, Smut, Time Travel, Transparent Tardis, Xeno, adult, binding, doctor who - Freeform, not in english, tentacle fic, 外星, 手交, 捆绑, 神交, 触手, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibread/pseuds/Mibread
Summary: 当11被赛博虫侵入导致赛博化后产生了一个黑化版本11，他的名字叫做Mr.Clever，Mr.Clever会趁着11休息的时候冒出来“做一些坏事”，其中以凌辱博士为乐。
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Kudos: 14





	[1110二进制]绝对占有

**Author's Note:**

> 没写什么剧情，纯粹放飞自我。
> 
> 是糊粉圈发起的cp接龙活动，感谢发起人和共同参与创作的太太们。

夜风寂寂，他们似乎在过往的某个不知名的瞬间有过相识，但博士已经完全忘记了。  
长街之上，他双手插在口袋里，望着面前眼神有些邪恶的青年，对方穿得绅士又优雅，左边脸上还装饰了一件美丽而古怪的机械图纹。  
“我们见过吗？”  
九百多年的时间里，博士的记忆从未出过差错，但眼前人是例外。  
他对他有着莫名的熟悉，却又一无所知。  
他们应当是认识过的，并且还产生了非常亲密的接触。  
但他忘记了。

 _ **记忆**_  
记忆会忘记，可是身体却不会。  
年轻的男人靠在冰冷的墙壁上，额前的刘海挡住了他肆意打量的目光。  
他带着轻佻又妖异的笑舔了舔自己的嘴角，而后露出一种诡异气息，好像是在怀念什么。  
又见面了，博士。  
身下因为对方的迷惑表情自然而然起了反应，占有他的那个夜晚同今夜一样寂静，所以是理所当然的。

谁会和世界上的另一个自己做爱呢？  
这种感觉简直妙不可言。  
戴着黑框眼镜的年轻老师以双手被绳子吊起的姿势跪坐在木质地板上，浑身赤裸。  
他从后面抱住他，将他的眼镜摘下，用他系得一丝不苟的黑色领带蒙住了对方的眼睛。  
操进那个叫约翰的博士身体里时，他获得的是双重的快感。  
柔软狭窄的地方还未经他人开采，就这样被他打开，汁水因为性交的动作四溢。  
他从后方拥着双眼被蒙住的年轻老师，听着他因为自己操弄的动作控制不住喉间溢出的喘息声，然后带着极端的恶劣捏住了他身前方翘起的肉棒。

约翰因为他这样突如其来的动作浑身颤栗了一瞬，直接的后果就是他夹住青年粗大的后穴不由自主的收缩了一下。  
是双向作用的快感。  
“想要了吗？”  
变成人类的博士一直同大学里的一名护士长暧昧丛生，如果不是他出现得及时，说不定两个人现在已经滚上了床单。  
可惜。  
他被自己捕获了。  
自己捕获自己，真是有意思。

“唔……给我……”  
激烈而快速的撞击导致年轻的老师全身都瘫软了下来，如果不是绳索束缚着他的双手，很可能约翰早就趴在地上了。  
但现在的情形也没有好到哪里去，他整个人都被青年拥在了怀里，最初的那丝反抗之心早已消失殆尽。  
人类意志薄弱，在这种事情上倒是相得益彰。  
因为眼睛无法看到，身上的感官就被放大到了极致。  
约翰能够感受到陌生男子的火热是如何进出他的后穴，紧接着破开层层阻隔，往最深的地方迈进。  
他甚至还能感受到这位在他上班期间随意闯进办公室的陌生男子连衣服都没有脱。  
而他却赤裸着身体，在外面随时可能有人会破门而入的情况下予取予求。

快感因为性器的摩擦从下身传送到脑子里。  
约翰的前端高高翘起，马眼处狼狈的滴下欲望的液体。  
致命地方就这样以不可抗拒的姿势被对方握在了手中。  
他的手跟他能感受到的躯体一样温暖，人类博士忍不住自己动了起来。  
“真是淫荡啊。”  
身后的青年没有阻止博士的动作，他的下巴紧紧贴在他的颈脖处，感受着独属于人类的心脏跳动，声音带着嘲弄。

“啊……嗯……”  
因为自我排泄和身后没有放慢的动作，酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨升起，而后向四肢扩散。  
人类博士感受着对方脸上的机械装饰带来的凉意，他的身上已经大汗淋漓，被激烈撞击的臀部也变得通红一片。  
但他自身的动作还是没有停下。  
“呵……”  
是意味不明笑声，温热的气息从鼻子呼出打在约翰的皮肤上。  
紧接着他便感受到自己的分身被握得更紧了些，尽管如此，这却是极大舒缓了他的欲火。  
“这么迫不及待，看来我还没喂饱你。”

约翰就着他的手缓解，正相当于自渎。  
青年一边保持着大力操干的动作，每次挺身都送到最深处，一边快速套弄年轻老师的肉棒。  
“唔……太……快了……啊……”  
因为强烈的快感使得被吊起来的双手无力的在空中抓了抓，被大力顶到一点的时候他喊出了声。  
约翰的身体微微弓起，身后抱着他的人也随着一同弓身，他们之间除了青年身上的衣物以外，毫无阻隔。  
博士和博士，以这样的姿势获得无上的快感。  
他套弄的动作跟插入的动作始终保持在同一个频率，每当年轻的老师想要射出来的时候，他就狠心的按住铃口，然后埋在身体里的粗大也一起停下。  
他会在这个时候展现出难得的温情。  
伸出一只手抚摸他的乳头，将他的下巴抬起，舌头伸进他的嘴里搅弄。  
直到感觉约翰的呼吸快要停止，口水从他的嘴角流出，才肯进行下一轮。

原本只是青年单向的恶意，但这种身体亲密接触的快感实在太过盛大，以至于连他都失控了。  
到了后来，他更是将所有能试的姿势都在约翰身上试了个遍。  
区别在于人类博士是被吊着双手跪坐着，还是被吊着双手站立着，后者更是因为吊得过高而踮起了脚尖。  
从始至终，哪怕是在他的身体里一次又一次无节制地射了出来，青年都没有摘下绑住他眼睛的那条领带。  
直到最后一次。  
约翰意识到这场和陌生人之间的性爱快要结束了，因为这一次对方没有再阻拦自己射出来。  
他垫脚站在地板上，分身在青年温热的掌心中射出了一道浊白，而后缓缓下垂。  
那人放下了自己的关键处，掐着他的腰肢狠命撞动，终于在一阵灼热之后离开了自己的身体，同时也带走了他脸上的遮挡物。

房间因为一个人的离开而变得空荡荡的。  
人类博士以头颅低垂双手被吊起的姿势，双腿打抖的站在地板上，穴口因为高潮的余韵有规律的收缩着，青年射出的液体以这样淫糜的方式不断滴落。  
他大口大口的喘着粗气，整个人像是从水里捞出来般。  
他从未经历过这样汹涌澎湃的快意。  
疲倦使得约翰竟然无法抬头看清那位无耻侵犯自己的男人的脸。  
他只能依稀听见对方说了一句，再见。  
在未来相见。

 _ **现实**_  
“看来你忘了我。”  
半边脸掩映在阴影中的青年抬起头，嘴角的笑意更加莫测了起来，只是瞧着似乎有些不高兴的意味在里面。  
“你是谁？”  
穿着长风衣的男人脸上是显而易见的疑惑，博士不明白对方究竟和自己有什么关系。  
“忘了的话，就重新用你的身体记起来好了。”  
“什么？”  
还没反应过来他的话，博士就见对方拿出了一样他非常熟悉的东西——一把音速起子，拇指按下去的时候，起子指向自己，而后他和青年人就一同消失在了寂静的街巷中。  
只是一眨眼的时间，博士就出现在了Tardis里面。  
但这不是他熟悉的Tardis。  
室内的装修焕然一新，可无论如何，这都不会是他的审美，因为太过花里胡哨了，就连座椅上都摆满了红色的绸缎，以及各种充满喜庆意味的装饰。

”你究竟是谁？“  
博士照旧摆出脸上疑惑的表情，这种情绪因为进入到Tardis里面更加明显起来。  
但很快，他就发现自己动不了了，而室内那些在他看来十分诡异的装饰都被尽数放在了他的身上——他再次被捆绑了起来。  
为什么要用再？  
博士一时不清楚，这究竟是大脑传递给他的答案，还是身体的熟悉通过神经系统传递给了他的大脑，他不得而知。  
只是现在的情况似乎有点危险了，因为那位陌生的，又无比熟悉的年轻人竟然脱掉了自己身上的衣服。  
他变得一丝不挂。

室内明亮的灯光将他赤裸的身体照得十分清楚，那人又高又瘦，十分有肌理感的皮肤之下是喷薄而出的强盛荷尔蒙气息。  
他站在那里，毫不羞耻的向博士展现出自己早已起了反应的傲人尺寸。  
在和人类博士做爱的时候，他没有脱掉自己的衣服，但现在他要操的人是博士，是拥有两颗心脏的时间领主。  
这是他在脑中构想已久的情景，从上了约翰以后，他就沉溺于其中的美妙，再没有什么比和世界上的另一个自己做爱更刺激的了，不是吗？  
尤其是对方的表现还是那样令他满意。  
“很快你就知道我是谁了，现在，博士，用心感受我。”

话音被粗鲁而急切的吻吞没，青年人的动作十分粗暴，一点也没有怜爱意味。  
他只是单纯想要发泄而已，博士想。  
“唔……”  
舌尖蓦然传来一阵尖锐的痛意，是那个人咬了自己，博士瞪大了眼睛看着对方。  
这样近的距离让他凶狠的表情变成了斗鸡眼，从而失去原本的作用。  
“专心点。”  
青年人因为吻着他的动作声音有些模糊，他胯下的巨龙已经顶在了对方的裆部，接吻的时候还在发生着轻微跳动。  
博士应该拒绝的。  
事实上他确实拒绝了。  
尽管周身都被牢牢束缚着，但他依旧摆了摆头，将被吮吸得发麻的舌头从青年人嘴里解救出来。  
“听着，不管你是谁，请立刻停止这种恶心的行为。”

恶心的行为，他竟然将这种事情称作恶心的行为。  
左半颊戴着的机械图纹偶尔闪动出亮光，青年笑了，他笑的时候充满了邪佞。  
他一把将博士推倒在自己为他精心准备的床上，这里是Tardis根据他的要求专门生成的一间房，很快，这位九百多岁的博士就能知道自己将要迎接怎样非比寻常的刺激。  
想到那个画面，青年人嘴角的弧度拉得更大了些，脸上也透着激动的情绪。  
这种激动是来自于他将要随意的玩弄博士所引发的。  
自以为获得胜利，战胜了赛博虫的博士，被他以如此的方式操控着。  
“希望等会你不会哭着求我干你。”  
附上博士的身体时，青年人展现出迄今为止罕见的礼貌，“欢迎走进新的世界，从今天开始，记住我的名字，我叫Mr.Clever。”

被脱掉衣服的时候，博士的思维还保持在对方究竟是谁，他怀揣着什么目的上面。  
一直到那副唇瓣再次侵袭上他的嘴唇，柔软的触感从极亲密的地方传来时，他才从这透着不可思议的荒谬中走出来。  
是法师？  
不是。  
快速的疑问，快速的否决。  
对方身上一点都没有属于法师的味道，而他熟悉法师，所以自然而然的排除了。  
相比较起来，他觉得对方身上有自己的气息更多一些，尤其是这里还是Tardis，虽然他依旧是那种熟悉又陌生的感觉。  
因为那位调皮的老姑娘好像也发生了些许变化，这种变化的气质跟此时压在自己身上的人一样，都透着邪恶的气息。  
但现在已经由不得博士多想了，他的身体就在这样的挑动下轻易起了反应。  
衣服脱到了仅剩一件遮羞之物的程度，此刻膨胀的地方也已经无处遁形，直白的呈现在了Mr.Clever面上。  
对方轻笑了一声，停下亲吻的动作，而后撕碎了博士的最后一件衣物。

房间像是有自我意识般，将散落在地上的衣服收拾了起来，音乐声恰到好处的响起，却又带着一股羞耻的意味。  
突然间一件带着凉意的东西探进了博士的身体，他面上的轻微迷醉一扫而空，“住手！你在干什么！”  
不管他的语气有多骇人，眼睛瞪得又有多大，对方都没有露出停手的意思。  
“我改造了音速起子，现在它可以一物两用，感觉怎么样？”  
说着他还要将已经伸入四分之三的起子模仿性交的动作来回抽插了一下。  
只是一把冰凉的起子，就算手上的技术再高超，又能有什么快感。  
似乎是看出了博士心里所想，青年人低低的嗓音再次响起：“忘了跟你说，我还给它增加了温度调节和震动功能，你可以挑选任何你喜欢的模式，不过现在……是我说了算。”  
这样的声音像是魔鬼低吟。  
情况已经发展到有些混乱的地步，博士平躺在床上，双手被各自铐在了床头，双腿也被大大的分开，同床尾固定在一起——这是被推倒时候换的新姿势。  
而那个不断用起子抽插自己的人正趴在他的胯间，低着头仔细观察粉嫩的后穴是如何在外物的刺激下发生收缩。

“真美不是吗？”  
时间领主的人类躯体原本就是超出常人的，这样的情动场景更是增添了它本身的美丽。  
他和他是同一个人，他和他同样美丽。  
想到这一点，青年人又笑了起来，他的眼中透露着疯狂的气息。  
被握在手中的起子蓦然发出跟平时同样的声音，但此时是因为震动引起。  
是最大的档位。  
酥麻和更深层次的空虚在同一时间产生。  
握着起子的人早就摸准了他的敏感点，此时这样的震动无异于烈火烹油，博士浑身紧绷，脚趾头蜷缩。  
他甚至在无意识的要求更多。  
不断进出的地方快感更强烈了一点，对方像是熟知他的渴求，加快了手中的动作。  
润滑液从起子中央流出，跟紧裹着它的小穴中的爱液融合在一起。  
时间领主的身体构造特殊，润滑液也不过是他改造起子时的情趣使然。

“现在想要我干你了吗？”  
看着博士仰着头，微微抬腰的动作，青年人手下的动作适时慢了一点。  
“嗯啊……”  
就连博士自己也没有想到，因为这样带来的轻微落差，自己竟然叫出了声。  
他的声音哼哼唧唧的，大脑也隐约有些发白。  
时间领主身体构造的特殊性造就了他们在高潮时的快感也要比地球人强烈一百倍。  
这简直就是一场难捱的酷刑，博士年轻的面庞上已经控制不住透露出哀求之色，他的眼睛半睁，带着氤氲的水汽，完全是一副求操的样子。  
但Mr.Clever怎么会轻易就如他所愿，他就是要欣赏对方自尊全无，淫荡哀求自己的样子。  
“说出来。”  
又是一个用力。  
博士再次呻吟出来。  
明明青年人的胯下也已经肿胀的厉害，但偏偏他望着被迫张开四肢的人眼神清明无比。  
他太势在必得了，几乎所有一切都是按照他的计划进行。  
他对博士的所有情绪都了如指掌。  
就算对方的记忆消失了，可是他的身体还记得，不是吗？

“说出来，只要你说出来，我就满足你。”  
他整个人重新靠近博士，右手的动作还保持不变，不断从博士大开的腿间抽插着。  
高频率诱发着理智的丧失。  
博士的四肢在这样的姿势下毫无着力点，他只能躺在床上拼命仰起头，宛如濒死一般喘着粗气：“操……操我……用……啊……力……”  
最后两个字因为音速起子模仿的射精行为而破音变调，比精子更加滚烫的液体射进他的肛门中。  
博士双眼翻起，浑身上下一阵剧烈的抽搐，高高翘起的性器官射出一道液体，打在了青年人的身上，无端透出一股淫靡。  
而就在高潮的顶点，Mr.Clever扶着自己的阴茎狠狠贯穿了他的身体。  
埋进去的东西太大了，以至于承受的一方不由自主的发出了一道抽气的声音。  
他们的身体在相拥的时候没有一丝缝隙，亲密的好似同一个人。  
他们原本就是同一个人，不是吗？

Mr.Clever一进入博士的身体，两个人就同时充实得叹喟出声。  
青年人忍耐的前奏足够长，因此此刻的冲撞更是没有一丝收敛，他的腰腹不断发力，次次顶到最深处。  
同时他又无比粗鲁的捏住博士的下巴，将嘴唇凑过去啃咬。  
唇齿相依的时候有水渍声响起，他看着身下人的眼神依旧透露出轻蔑，但胯间顶弄的动作却没有半点客气。  
博士完全没有反击之力。  
“我想我们的老姑娘也一定很有兴趣看到你现在这副淫荡的样子。”  
话音落下以后，Tardis像是有所回应般将房间内的灯光闪了闪，舒缓的音乐也再次变了另一种节奏。  
青年人暴露身份的话就在做爱中间没有任何铺垫的讲了出来，不是谁都会将Tardis称作老姑娘的。  
或许是有铺垫的，从那把音速起子，到熟悉却陌生的Tardis，一切都表明了对方的身份。  
“你是……嗯……博……啊……士……”  
一句话因为身下突然加速的撞击不成语调，博士猜出了对方的身份。  
但这除了给青年人增加乐趣以外毫无作用。  
“真聪明，不过我还是喜欢你叫我Mr.Clever，哦，夹的真紧，难道知道我的真实身份就这么叫你兴奋吗？”  
博士脸色潮红如火，身上的汗珠统统都叫说话的人舔舐得干干净净。  
他们下半身相连，上半身紧密相拥。

被操弄得太过厉害的博士已经分不出心神再管青年人的身份究竟是什么了。  
他完完全全沉浸在了这一场史无前例的性爱当中。  
“怎么样，被老姑娘看着是不是让你更兴奋了？”  
话语和落在臀部的巴掌声同时发出，而后者的声音在落下以后又重新发出。  
本就被撞得通红的臀部更加红了，手指印清晰的浮现在上面。  
言语和外界的双重刺激使得穴口以更加激烈的频率收缩，紧随其后的是更为致命的快感爆发。  
博士觉得自己要到了，他已经有过一次高潮，眼下又要第二次。  
“急什么，就这样也能让你高潮？”  
淡淡的眉毛轻挑，感受到博士越来越主动的动作和高高抬起附和自己的腰肢，甚至那双腿如果不是因为固定的关系恐怕早就紧紧夹住了他的腰，Mr.Clever咧开嘴，“还有更刺激的呢。”  
话音刚落，Tardis就发出了熟悉的嘶鸣声。  
蓝盒子在被赛博虫入侵的博士改造之下，已经能和对方的心灵发生直接感应。  
只要他在脑海中构想出来，Tardis随后就会做到。  
比如现在。  
当青年人狠力操着博士，四肢大开的人身下流出暧昧丛生的汁水时，他们已经在不同时空不同地点出现，并且周遭开始分崩离析，变成了透明状态。  
没有人能看见他们，但他们能看见外面的人。  
他们在寂静的山林做爱，在人群接踵的闹市做爱，在神圣无垢的殿堂做爱。  
在国王面前做爱，在贫民面前做爱。  
在女人面前做爱，在男人面前做爱。  
他们是那样肆无忌惮，淫乱不堪。  
博士的眼睛都红得充血，他的呻吟声是那样大。  
但不管是谁，都没有听见。

“啊……”  
“唔……”  
是双双高潮的声音。  
Mr.Clever将自己的精液全部送进了博士的身体里，可是身下却没有因为释放而消解半分。  
那根东西仍然兴奋地抵在穴口，然后再次被贯穿了进去。  
这是比上一次更加剧烈的高潮，颤栗和依旧没有停歇的攻击竟然使得博士在射精之后维持不住人形的模样。  
当触手吸附住更多敏感点的时候，被操弄的博士变成了外星人的模样。  
他们和人类相比并没有太多的变化，除了那些触手以外。  
身体上多出的部位相互交缠，凸起与凹陷的部位完美契合，同样灼热的地方被青年牢牢圈起，温柔又致命的抚摸。  
意乱情迷中，博士只觉得自己的每一个毛孔都随着彼此亲密无间的动作舒展开了。  
他挺直身躯，喉咙里的声音回荡在地球上各个时期的各个角落。

时间领主除了有两颗心脏外，还有两个生殖器官。  
多出来的那个刚刚出现就被另一个邪恶的博士瞬间侵占，触手是那样多，根本不用担心不够用。  
因为变回原形的关系，博士的一只手终于从桎梏中解脱了出来。  
他被紧紧包裹着自己的触手引导着握上了对方同样多出来的那根傲然的尺寸。  
“现在，告诉我你的感受。”  
语气咄咄逼人。  
博士的两个生殖器官被一轻一重的掌握，偶尔电流般的酥麻从神经末梢传递到大脑引发出片刻的空白，须臾之间又恢复原状。  
这样不上不下的撩拨使得他整个人毫无招架之力，只能顺从着对方的话回答。  
“嗯……舒……好舒服……啊……”  
生理性的泪水从他的眼角滑落，这是一种高潮到极致的外在体现，根本没办法用所谓的自制力掌控。  
一种由内而的绝美从博士的身上散发出来，引诱着不知节制的人更加猖狂，他脸上的机械纹饰因为激烈的碰撞而长长亮起。  
等过了一会儿，青年人就换了一个姿势。  
他将身下人其余的手脚也一并放了出来，使其跪趴在床上，而后窄瘦的腰肢就这样以那夜的姿势再次被掐紧。  
邪恶博士顶得又急又狠，更可怕的是因为这样的姿势导致空出来无处安放的第二根巨龙竟然被他一齐放进了那细窄软嫩的穴口中。  
更加紧致的压迫感从内里传来，媚肉啃咬着伸进去的每一寸。  
被吞噬的人和吞噬的人都同时露出了一种极为忍耐的表情。  
他的体内足够润滑，此时又是原本的身体构造，完全没有什么令人难以忍受的地方，只不过尾椎骨的酥麻更强烈了许多。  
他们的触手仍旧抵死缠绵，青年人呈现出加倍的姿态玩弄着宛如公狗般狼狈的博士。  
他被性爱侵占，毫无尊严。

从事实来说，时间领主做爱的方式并不需要像人类这样用身体直接交流，他们可以从精神层面上来感受。  
当Mr.Clever从身后方不断干着博士，紧紧趴在他光洁白皙的背上，两人一同弯曲着身体时，像是想到了什么好主意似的。  
冰凉的机械装饰因为埋首的动作贴在眼神迷乱的人身上，带出轻微的刺激。  
他忍不住收缩了一下，被吞并的地方传来的挤压更为强烈。  
“看来你喜欢这样的，是吗？”  
笑声和啪啪的声音在房间里回荡，他们的四周依旧呈现出透明的样式，外面的人来人往，甚至交谈之声都能传进两人的耳中。  
可此刻已经没人在乎。  
”准备好了吗？“  
这样没头没脑的一句问话叫本就已经被操得失去理智的人更加迷茫起来，他趴在床上，即使不需要抬头，眼角的余光都能看到周遭的一切。  
“什……啊……”  
余下的话尽数被精神连接带来的惊心动魄击散。

该用什么样的语言形容博士此刻的真实感受？  
没有任何言语。  
每一个神经元都被另一个人紧紧包裹，而外在的地方还在不断被他侵占。  
明明是他吞下了对方的巨大，可此刻博士却觉得被吞噬的人其实是自己。  
神魂因为这样的交连而震荡，他的津液从嘴角滴落，将暗色的床单刻染出一片靡靡之色。  
头皮一阵发麻，指尖无意识的收紧，快感似潮水般涌现，在每一个细胞中产生，又急速灭亡。  
高潮持续了整整十几分钟。  
在这样的巅峰时刻，那人还要再送出致命一击。  
他们融合成了一个人。  
酸软的身体因为没有了支撑而瘫倒在床上，宽大的房间里音乐声流淌，却只剩下了博士一个人。  
而另一个人已经彻底跟他融为一体。  
博士依旧能感受到身体内的冲撞，他浑身赤裸的在床上扭曲成一团。  
无数的触手将自我包裹着进行排解。  
在Tardis抵达雪山之巅时，他的身体猛然一震，似是被雷电击中一般，在铺天盖地的快感来临之时，喉间爆发出惊天动地的叫喊声，而后久久回荡在苍茫的雪山之中。  
他高高抬起腰肢，又重重跌落回床上，最后晕厥过去。

一切终将结束，但在最后一场前有未有的高潮抵达之时，博士终于记起了这位陌生的青年。  
在封印记忆变成人类的时候，他们就曾相遇。  
那时候对方闯进他的办公室，在一片严肃的氛围中将他操得双腿无法站立。  
记忆会忘记，可是身体不会。  
他记起了一切。  
一切终将结束，一切又会重复发生。  
“再见。”  
Mr.Clever的声音连同Tardis一齐消失在这片时空，在离开之前，他体贴地给博士穿上了衣服。  
长长的风衣遮掩住了对方身边布满的青紫吻痕。  
博士躺在寒冷刺骨的雪山之巅，属于他的Tardis在邪恶博士离开之后出现在这里，将被刺激得晕死过去的博士纳入自己的空间。  
风声呼呼作响，而睡过去的博士一无所知。  
黎明到来时分，他又会再次忘记今天发生的一切。  
但Mr.Clever这个名字已经永远印在了他的脑海中。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1、赛博虫：S07E12银色梦魇中，11被赛博虫侵入，赛博化的博士和正常博士各自拥有大脑的49.881%控制权，还有0.238%部分不相上下,谁得到这部分就掌控全局；  
> 2、Mr.Clever：赛博化的博士自称；  
> 3、约翰10：S03E08中，博士将自己所有的记忆和力量隐藏在一只怀表中，化名约翰·史密斯，在英国一家著名的大学当老师，并和学校里的护士长坠入爱河；  
> 4、触手神马都是作者恶趣味的自设；  
> 5、因为是邪恶博士所以一切皆有可能请勿过度考究，他获得了11的全部思想、时间旅行的知识，得到了11所有的记忆，在一定程度上，黑化版本的博士要比正常博士厉害一点；  
> 6、结尾处的再见如果你愿意的话也可以对应在50周年特别篇博士之日（The Day of The Doctor）中；  
> 7、感谢阅读。


End file.
